Sonic:Generations
by Harry J.B
Summary: Sonic and friends are sent to our world by Dr.Robotnik! How can they cope? Will they manage to return to Mobius! SonAmy TailsOC ShadOC M Rated to be safe.


_**SONIC:GENERATIONS**_

_**Chapter I: Earth**_

_Mobius...an energetic world with a wide variety of plantlife, it is kept in balance by the legendary Chaos Emeralds, which are controlled by the Master Emerald. However, should the world and the emeralds be seperated, the creatures within this world, shall meet their end..._

Shoes tapped the muddy ground below them, as the rain poured onto the owner of the shoes, the blue creature ran at a pace that was accelerating even more as time went on, any moment now, he would break the sound barrier itself.

A rather large man watched the creature waiting to strike as the alarm of his base rang out, blaring it's warning call, the old man smiled insanely. "Send out Project-OXD552..." The man said darkly.

"Sending out OXD552 aka. Mecha Sonic..." The monotone voice of one of the worker robots called off as a whirring sound could be heard from the lower levels. The man cackled evily.

The blue creature, Sonic, halted as he saw a metallic creature appear a few feet away, Mecha Sonic. It's vibrant blue exterior contrasted with the cold metal inside, it's cold, lifeless red eyes shined through it's dark visor. The robot would smirk, if it had a mouth, it would cackle, if it had a voice. The robot flew at the breathing creature with a deep bloodlust.

Sonic dodged his cold metal doopleganger's attacks and fought with it, exchanging punches and kicks with the robot. Sonic was overpowered eventually by the machine.

'_Come on, Tails...where are you?_'' Sonic wondered in his head as the robot shove it's laser cannon in his face. This was it for Sonic, he closed his eyes tight waiting for death to embrace him, it never came.

Sonic opened his eyes the robot was gone and a hand was held out at him, he followed the arm to a black creature alot like himself, then to the cold blood red gaze that watched him. He took the hand and got up. "Thank you, Shad." Sonic said grateful that his black and red counterpart had saved him from death.

The darker one closed his eyes and grunted. "Whatever..." He said in a bored, unintrested manner. The sound of a plane caught the duo's attention, as a bright young orange fox rode the plane and parked near them, inside with him was a red echidna and a pink hedgehog who leaped out to glomp Sonic. The red one rolled his eyes and high-fived Shadow.

The young fox got out last his twin tails flickering happily. "It's a good thing I got Shadow to get here before us, huh?" The child said brightly, full of energy.

"Yeah..." Sonic said through gritted teeth as he attempted to pry the love driven girl off him. "Great." Sonic said as he managed to escape the girl's death hug.

Shadow chuckled. "Amy, you shouldn't hug him to much, haven't you heard of the story 'Of Mice and Men'?" Shadow said darkly.

Amy, the obsessive pink one pouted. "Are you trying to say I'm a mouse?"

Shadow put his face in his palm, and groaned. "No...you...stupid..." He muttered, annoyed by the female's stupidity.

The red one chuckled. "Amy, what he means is, don't hug Sonic like that so much, he might have an accident, possibly involving suicide shortly after." The red one said jokingly.

Shadow covered the young fox's ears. "Knuckles! You idiot, Tails is present!" Shadow growled warningly.

Knuckles shrugged. "Oh well..."

Then insane laughter. The man appeared on the giant screen on the front of his base. "Well, Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, Shadow and...the pink one. I never thought I'd get you to fall into such a trap, I was really only expecting to kill Sonic and save the trap for later, but this is much more fun."

"MY NAME IS AMY ROSE, DAMMIT!!" Amy shouted angrily, her teeth gritted together.

"Whatever...anyways as I was say...farewell, 'friends'..." The insane man laughed as the screen turned off.

"Man, what a weirdo, what trap?" Sonic said then a bright light covered the group and they began floating.

"YOU JUST HAD TO SAY IT DIDN'T YOU?!" Shadow shouted angrily. The group screamed as they were erased from the planet.

--

The group screamed as they landed onto the ground of a rather odd place.

"Hey, guys?" Sonic asked curiously.

"What?" Tails awnsered and waited for the question.

"What's this black stuff I'm standing on?" Sonic asked, not seconds later did he hear loud beeping and just barely managed to jump out of the way of an ongoing truck. "What the heck? Was that one of Eggman's machines?" Sonic asked.

"No, look, there's more." Tails said, as he observed the cars and bikes going past. "There not attacking, they look like some kind of transportation veichle." Tails said watching them.

The group walked along, they heard people giggle and saw flashes as the strange fleshy creatures took pictures.

"Stop flashing that at us! What do we look like?!" Sonic asked annoyed.

Tails blushed as he realised something. "Uhh, Sonic...?"

"What?!" Sonic shouted, annoyed as more photos were taken.

"We are naked, completely and utterly naked." Tails said.

Sonic and Knuckles instantly took cameras off two passers by and took a picture of Amy.

"Hey! Perverts!" Amy shouted, blushing a deep red.

"We need clothes! Fast!" Sonic shouted and pushed the group into a nearby clothes shop.

The manager looked at the naked group. "Oh! Please make yourselves decent!" The man shouted in a terribly high pitch voice. Then he looked at Sonic. "Except you, blue. I like your body."

BAM! The guy was knocked out by a rather embarassed and even more so flustered blue hedgehog. "All right, I'm not a big fan of stealing but let's take some clothes and spill, we don't know this place's currency." Sonic said and the group ran out, now fully dressed.

The group saw a secondary school as they walked around, a young blond haired human kid walked by, he saw the group and looked bewildered. "What the heck are you guys?"

"I'm Sonic and these are m--"

The boy cut him off. "I said WHAT you are not WHO you are!" The kid stated.

"I'm a hedgehog, my buddy Tails is a fox, Shadow and Amy are hedgehogs, and Knuckles is a...umm...echidna..." Sonic stated as he pointed at his friends as he introduced them.

"...Right..." The kid said. "Well, I suppose you might as well sign up for school. Unless you're older then 20."

The group looked at each other. "...School?"

"Yes. By the way, I'm Takeshi Murano, welcome to Tokyo." The kid bowed his head and walked into the school.

_**That was fun to right, yes, they all wear clothes...shut up.**_

_**R&R!!**_


End file.
